John C. McGinley
John C. McGinley (1959 - ) Deaths In Films *''Highlander II: The QuickeningHighlander II: The Quickening (1991)(1991)' [''David Blake]: Painfully grabbed by crotch and thrown from a building by Michael Ironside. (Thanks to Michael) *''Little Noises'' (1992) [Stu Slovak]: Stabbed in a drug deal gone bad, as his mute brother (Matthew Hutton) looks on in horror. *''Hear No Evil (Danger Sign)'' (1993) [Mickey O'Malley]: Shot to death by Marlee Matlin when he tries to kill her. (Thanks to Michael) *On Deadly Ground (1994)' [MacGruder]: Sliced/Shredded/Slashed to death when Steven Seagal knocks him into a helicopter rotor. (Thanks to Michael) *''Surviving the Game (1994)'' [John Griffin]: Shot in the head by Charles S. Dutton. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Rock'' (1996) [Captain Hendrix]: Falls to his death after being set on fire by Sean Connery. (Thanks to Michael) *''Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997)'' [Eddie Grillo]: Shot in the head by Kiefer Sutherland in a warehouse. (Thanks to Tal) *'[[Get Carter (2000)|''Get Carter (2000)]]' [''Con McCarty]: Killed in a car crash while John is trying to kill Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Animal'' (2001) Doug Sisk: Mauled to death by the beast (Colleen Haskell) while about to shoot Rob Schneider (it's unclear if he died or not but he isn't seen again). *''Identity'' (2003) [George York]: Hit by a truck driven by John Hawkes outside the hotel, after running out to try to save Bret Loehr. (There is an additional twist to the movie, which I won't reveal.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009; animated) [Metallo]: Killed (off-screen) when Ricardo Chavira hits him with a blast of radiation; his body is shown in a news report Tim Daly and Kevin Conroy view. *''Alex Cross'' (2012) [Police Chief Richard Brookwell]: Killed in an explosion (along with Werner Daehn, Marcelo Tubert, and several police officers) when Matthew Fox fires a rocket launcher at them from a subway train. (Thanks to Tim) *''The Belko Experiment'' (2017) [Wendell Dukes]: Axed multiple times in the face by Adria Arjona. Deaths in Television *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Wills]: Shot to death during a shootout by Mickey Rourke and his men. *''Intensity'' (1997 TV) [Edgler Foreman Vess]: Burned to death by Molly Parker. (Thanks to Michael) *''Scrubs: My Two Dads''Scrubs (2001 series)(2001) [Dr. Cox]: In a fantasy sequence, he's killed with a light-saber by Ken Jenkins in a duel as Zach Braff watches in horror; his body vanishes into nothing at the moment of his death. (A parody of Alec Guinness' death in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.) (John survives the episode in reality) (Played for Comedic Effect) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series; Sword of Shikata'' (2003) [Richard Damien]: Decapitated by Gina Gershon after he sent a group of henchmen to kill her. *''Clone High: Sleep of Faith: La Rue D'Awakening (2002; animated) '[Doug Prepcourse]: Died (off-screen) forty years before the episode took place of unknown causes. Appeared as a ghost/illusion seen primarily by Michael MacDonald, a parody of The Sixth Sense. *American Dragon Jake Long: The Legend of the Dragon Tooth (2005; animated)' [''Dr. Diente]: Destroy after being hit by a big screen TV used Jake (voiced by Dante Basco), his glasses are all that remained. *''Robot Chicken: Chirlaxx'' (2008; animated) [Mahmoud Ahmadinejad]: Burned to death when George W. Bush (voiced by Seth Green) throws him in a furnace. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Burn Notice: Means & Ends (2012) ''[Tom Card]: Shot in the head by Jeffrey Donovan. *'Chicago P.D.: ''Reckoning (2019) '[''Superintendent Brian Kelton] Shot to death off screen by Anne Heche, his body is found by "The Intelligence unit" at the end of the season finale. Gallery Wendell Dukes.png|John C. McGinley in The Belko Experiment McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Death scenes by axe Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Parody death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Sci-Fi death scenes Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Death scenes by shedding Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Scrubs cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Burn Notice Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by child